What Happend To Mom's Friend?
by Druzilla
Summary: Syd never went missing. Ses.3 didn't happen. Syd's been out of the Spybiz for over three years. One Parter. Written for a SD1 challenge


Title: What Happend To Mom's Friend?  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Summary: Syd never went missing. ses.3 didn't happen. This is sad and angsty.  
  
Rating: PG, just to be sure.  
  
Genre: Angsty/Drama. I think, tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
Author's note: S/V-ers are probably gonna hate me for this. I wrote this fic because of a cahllenge. The OCTOBER - SD-1 fic challenge. The October Requirements are at the end of this fic. This is the first time I do an ALIAS-challenge. So, don't be to mean but tell me what you really think. I wrote this fic in school, when I could have been gone home, and probably under an hour or two. I think, maybe I'm wrong. If ya want it, take it but tell me where it goes.  
  
Feedback: YES, I need feedback. I really need it, I love it. Please, if ya read, then review.  
  
---- @ ----  
  
"Mom. I wanna be dressed as a angel." A little, brown-haired girl told her mother, as they were choosing her costume for Halloween.  
  
"Okay. Let's find a angel costume. With wings and all?" She asks her daughter, as they walk around looking for wings and halo, the typical angel things.  
  
"Off course, mom. What kinda angel would I be if I didn't have wings and all. But maybe, not all white." The 7 year old told her mom, as they found some wings.  
  
Black bat wings.  
  
White regular wings.  
  
And then some purple fairy wings.  
  
"So, if you're gonna be an angel. What should me and your father dress as in our halloween-party next week." She asked her daughter, Halloween didn't start untill next week.   
  
She just wanted to get this finished.  
  
"Devils. Like in the cartoons, like Daffy duck. all red cloathes, with horns and stuff. I want the purple wings, mom."   
  
"Then you're gonna be a mix between a fairy and an angel. Do you want that, sweetie?" the mother asked her daughter, as she picked up the purple wings, "And why do you want us to be devils?" The woman asked her young daughter.  
  
The small child smirked, then a full-fledged smile was upon her face.  
  
"Because red's my favorite color and it's funny. Me an angel/fairy and you and dad devils. I'm getting hungry." The girl told her amused mother.  
  
"Okay, Me and your father will be devils. I'll just have to find some red horns, then we can pay and go home." The mother told her young child, as they went to look for red devil's horns.  
  
---- @ ----  
  
"So, what did Alyssa pick for a costume?" Her father asked her mother, later that evening when Alyssa was asleep in her bed.  
  
"Well, she's gonna be a angel/fairy and you and me are going to be devils.You better get a red shirt and I have to buy some red pants, but I'm sure you don't have to wear red pants. She told me that's what she wanted us to be on halloween. Because her favorite color is red and she thinks it funny. How was work?" She asked him, as they sat down to eat dinner.  
  
"The same old, Same old. Did anything more happen with you today?" He asked her between bites of pasta.  
  
"Yeah, umh, I got a letter telling me when the funeral is." She tells him, not looking not that sad.  
  
"Lauren's? How has he been taking it?" Andrew asked his wife for three years now, Sydney.  
  
"Not that good. Depressed. Thinks it's his fault. It's not, I keep telling him that but off course, he's stubborn and still says that. He couldn't have known. He's so sad, Andy. I don't know what to do." Syd tells him, sad.  
  
It hadn't worked out for them to be a couple but they had stayed friends.  
  
Michael had found someone and she had found someone, too.  
  
"When's the funeral?" Andy asked syd, as he put away his fork and reached over the table and took her hand.  
  
"In two days. Actually, I think I might go over t his place and see how he's holding up. Is that alright with you." She asked her husband, as they stood up from the table.  
  
"Sure, when do you think you'll be home?" He asked, as he put the glasses in the sink and the plates beside it.  
  
"I don't know, I'll call you. Bye!!" She tells him, before she kisses him and then rushes out the door.  
  
---- @ ----  
  
The phone rings later that evening and when Andrew first picks up the phone he hears only somone breathing, then comes a low, sad voice.  
  
"I killed him." The voice said.  
  
"What? Who? What? Who did you kill?" He asked her.  
  
"Vaughn. I killed him. I didn't mean to, it's just that well, when I came over it was dark in his apartment. I couldn't really see much and then all of a sudden I'm attacked. Though I haven't fought like that for over three years, my reflexes kicked in and I fought the man. I din't know who it was, it could have been anyone. It ended when I broke his neck. As soon as I got up from the floor, i switched on the lights and was going to look for Vaughn and there he was on the floor. Dead, broken neck. I killed him. What should I do?" She asked her husband, who was in shock at what his wife had just told him.  
  
"You should leave. Don't leave anything that could connect you to his murder and then call the cops or something. Then come home." He tells her.  
  
----- @ -----  
  
When she's finally home, she's off course a wreck and breaks apart in her husbands arms.  
  
"He attacked you and it was dark. You couldn't see who it was and it could have been anybody, someone that really wanted to kill you. Why did he attack you?" He asked her, as she lay in his arms on their sofa, in their living room.  
  
"I think he was drunk. But I don't know why all the lights were off. When it was so dark and quiet, it was quite eerie. And I found this card that had been attached to some flowers, it was the flowers and cards we sent him because we weren't here. The one you wrote on [I]'Do not go gentle into that good night. Old age should burn and rave at close of day. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'[/I] I think he saved it but the flowers were dead, I think." She tells him, as she starts to cry again.  
  
They hear a door open and close, then they hear their daughter's voice;  
  
"Why is mom crying?" Alyssa asked, as she stood there in her halloween costume.  
  
A purple dress, her fairy wings and a yellow halo in her hand.  
  
"Well, just something bad happend to one of mom's friends and that's why she's crying. Why are you awake in your costume. Halloween's next week." Andrew tells his daughter.  
  
"I thought it was today and I thought it was morning." Alyss told her dad.  
  
"No, it's only three AM. So, let's get you back to bed, shall we?" Her dad asked her, as he stands up from the sofa and, first checking if Syd was okay, took Alyssa in his arms and headed for her bedroom.  
  
On the way, Syd hears her daughter ask;  
  
"What happend to Mom's friend?"  
  
******************************  
  
[U][B]THE END!!!!!![/B][/U]  
  
[I]Okay, what did ya think? Tell me, Tell me. I really wanna know. ~ CRIMSON SNOW, ICELAND 31.10.2003[/I]  
  
******************************  
  
October Requirements   
  
The story must be original and not one you've previously written or started. It must be a single part/one part story with a minumum of 1000 words. No maximum.   
  
1 - Death of a main character   
  
I will define main character as someone who appeared in at least half of the shows for Season 1 & 2. If you chose a Season 3 character, they must appear in the opening credits.   
  
Before you all ask, *grin* Yes it must be a real death. Not a fake one or a flashback or one that already occurred. You have to kill the character in your story.   
  
Hey you guys always wanted this, don't blame me!   
  
2 - The following quote   
  
Do not go gentle into that good night. Old age should burn and rave at close of day. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.   
  
Dylan Thomas  
  
3 - A Halloween costume  
  
The costume must be worn by someone in the story and be described.   
  
4 - The word 'eerie' 


End file.
